The invention relates generally to ground working equipment, such as agricultural equipment, and more specifically, to an agricultural implement having foldable wings.
Generally, fertilizer application implements are towed behind a tractor or other work vehicle via a hitch assembly secured to a rigid frame of the implement. These fertilizer application implements typically include one or more ground engaging tools or openers that form a path for fertilizer deposition into the soil. The openers are used to break the soil, thereby enabling injection nozzles or knife (e.g., positioned behind the openers) to deposit fertilizer at a desired depth beneath the soil surface. Using such an implement, fertilizer may be distributed throughout a field, either before or after planting, to facilitate enhanced crop development.